Tamashi Kiniro
Tamashi Kiniro (魂金色, Kiniro Tamashi) is a shinobi from the Land of Lightning, and a former orphan. Although born in Kumogakure, the fact that he is believed to be dead has prevented his classification as an official missing-nin. Background In progress. Personality Tamashi could easily be summed up as a depressing, overly-analytical, and anxious person. He is quite the pessimist, always seeing the negative properties of something before the positive ones. Tamashi prefers to plan ahead for any task or event, although this usually ends with him getting lost in his own thoughts, perhaps even panicking at times for simple ordeals. Despite this persona, Tamashi is not one to give up easily. He possesses some rather noble traits, and is overall an intelligent and good-natured person. When witnessing an act which defies his opinions on morality, Tamashi becomes very stern, and will make every possible attempt to "right the world's wrongs". Tamashi politely addresses others, always making sure never to offend someone by his manner of speech or his words. He is a bit too self-conscious, and commonly attempts to impress others to improve their own image of him, whether it be by showing off his knowledge, or his combat prowess. He is very sensitive to insults; a simple joke may have him avoiding someone for several days. Apparently, he also despises frequent liars, considering them to be the scum of the world. Appearance Tamashi is a young male of average height with long light blue hair, colorless eyes, and pale skin. He is rather thin and slender, and has a youthful face as well. Tamashi is usually clothed in a long blue and black kimono which reaches down to the ground. This garment is highly detailed, displaying many complex patterns across the fabrics. Several golden-yellow sashes drape across his form, hanging loosely from his clothes. His hands are covered by a pair of black gloves, and each of his index fingers sports a single sapphire ring. While Tamashi wears the sandals seen on most shinobi, his ankles are covered in white bandages. A small rectangular pendant hangs down from his neck, an object that holds a special meaning to him, though it is unknown why. His hair is tied by a long black ribbon, and numerous beads could be seen within a select few braided locks. At times, a single longbow is also worn around his frame, and a filled quiver of arrows is worn on his back. Abilities Ninjutsu Tamashi possesses ninjutsu skills which are slightly above those expected of a genin-level shinobi. Although he is nothing special in terms of his technique arsenal, Tamashi is a very sharp sensor, with a strong sensitivity to chakra. This ability and his good hearing allow Tamashi to overcome his blindness in combat. His chakra pool's size is slightly above average, although still nothing particularly spectacular. Tamashi is also able to summon Griffins to aid him in battle. Nature Transformation Tamashi possesses three chakra affinities, which are Earth Release, Water Release, and Wind Release, with Water Release being the chakra nature he has trained the most in. He is able to perform techniques which reach up to a B-rank level with it, though he has trouble keeping these techniques under control. Wind Release and Earth Release are secondary affinities which do not surpass the level of a Genin, and as a result, Tamashi is only able to perform a small number of techniques in these chakra natures. Through the use of a Melody Arm hidden under the sleeve of his kimono, Tamashi may use Sound Release ninjutsu. He is more proficient in this (pseudo) chakra nature than he is in the earth and wind elements. Puppetry Skills Tamashi's skill as a shinobi puppeteer is where his power truly shines. Although not a master, he is an expert-level user, possessing numerous puppets fitted with a variety of different weapons and mechanisms suited for combat. He uses these to a strategic advantage often, especially with his griffin summons. He is capable of both modifying and creating puppets, and possesses a rather large arsenal, although most of them have yet to be seen. Stats Trivia *Tamashi's date of birth is a reference to the real-life unofficial holiday, World Puppetry Day, which celebrates the art which it was named after. *Having never entered the academy, Tamashi has no official shinobi ranking. *Tamashi's hobbies are reading fine literature, and designing new puppets. Quotes "These puppets are like my children, thus I care after them as such." "I can't say I like being a shinobi... but it's the only thing that keeps me alive." "I might be weak compared to most, but I'm definitely no coward." Category:Missing-Nin Category:Male